Through the Smoke and Arrogance
by Danjor
Summary: Kagome's had it! She's had it with her ex, she's had it with her ex's new girlfriend who just happens to be her room mate. And she's had it with them coming over to the apartment grouping one another while she is trying to ignore them. So what do


That damn Nike commercial is stuck in my head

That damn Nike commercial is stuck in my head. My better is better than our better.

So there

XP

I don't own Inuyasha…. I only pretend I do on those days when no one wants to text me.

Sorry if there was any confusion.

Through the Smoke and Arrogance

I once was accomplished

Kagome was standing in front of the white standard fridge that came with her apartment. There wasn't much in there. Well not much that belonged to her that was. She grabbed a can Pepsi clearly marked with a giant A, popped the top and took a long deep swig.

Kagome hadn't really liked pop until he came along.

She hadn't liked much of anything until he came along.

The over active Kagome her parents knew and loved had disappeared for a girl who laid around in her pajama's until three in the afternoon drinking and eating other peoples food.

Deciding there was nothing else she wanted to consume with in the fridge she pressed it closed and moved to the back window, looking into their six by eight lawn.

"I forgot how great the view was." She raked her fingers through her thick hair, wondering what else she could do to anything belonging to Ayame before the spunky red head returned home.

"Laundry taken out and thrown on the floor, ate all her pizza pockets," she polished off the canned beverage in her hands. "Drank the last of her pop. Short of doing something I could get civilly sued for there isn't much."

Now she was getting so lonely she was talking to herself. "This is stupid."

Standing there reflecting upon all the past events Kagome came to a life changing decision, enough was enough, she couldn't hate Kouga and Ayame forever could she?

When the front door opened and the deep baritone of Kouga's laughter mingled in the air with Ayame's high pitched giggle her affirmation deflated and she got the answer to her seemingly rhetorical question when she bolted out the back door with as much stealth her pajama's and lack of shoes allowed. Kagome tiptoed through the lawn and to the gate into her neighbor's yard which was identical.

"Kagome? Are you out here?" Ayame opened the backdoor looking for her dark haired room mate.

Shoot!

She pressed herself against the tan stucco wall and moved to the back door which she was thankful to find was unlocked; giving the door knob a quick twist she practically fell inside before pushing it shut. Kagome tried to steady her breath as she looked around, but the fear of being caught by the tenants was almost as gripping as being caught by him.

The floor plan was the same as her own, back door in the kitchen which led off into the dining room, and through a big arched door way the living room was just off to the right.

The difference here though was the occupants. This place smelt decidedly male.

I'm going to get arrested for breaking and entering! Her inner voice was screaming to retreat and just deal with her backstabbing room mate but her pride wouldn't let her do it.

"Who is it?"

Kagome flinched, ducking beneath the counter. Why did she decide to make a run from her place wearing a pair of track shorts tank top and short pink robe with white poodles stitched on it?

"Hello?" a dark haired man leaned over the counter with a smile that could melt the hearts of thousands of teenage girls.

"Hi." Kagome twirled her fingers at him, feeling quite small as he stared down at her.

"Miroku? Who is it?" another man from the living room called. He hadn't felt the noise was worth his investigation.

Kagome decided to stand up and be as presentable as possible, "My name is Kagome." She offered him. "I live next door."

"Welcome to our home." He said took her small hand in his own so that he could guide her the ten feet around the corner and into the living room. Sitting on the oversized sofa with a camouflage halo mic pinned to his ear, while the xbox controller was glued to his hand.

"This man is Inuyasha, and as I'm sure you've figured out by now that my name is Miroku and we are your neighbors."

Kagome looked at the basically empty room, except the sofa and big screen tv of course, and a thought dawned on her. "Are you two the only ones that live here?"

"Yes, it's hard to find people that put up with Inuyasha." Miroku let go of Kagome and joined Inuyasha on the couch picking up his controller.

"Are you sure it isn't because you're annoying?" Inuyasha asked, yes he was lacking in the witty retort area but he got an A for effort.

"Do you want a new room mate?" Kagome spit out the sentence so fast it probably burnt her.

The boys looked away from their came to gape openly at the young girl.

"Well think about it." She bolted in to and explanation before either could speak. "Your rent will go down because I'm paying a share, I know how to cook, and I clean, not to mention I have a kitchen table which I noticed you two were lacking in."

"I wanna know why." Inuyasha looked back at the tv screen and went back to killing little men. It had been the first time he had addressed her since she had broken into their home.

Kagome's cheeks turned red, "What do you mean?"

"No one wants to move just six feet into a new place with people they don't even know for no reason at all."

Here it was, the moment of truth, Kagome sucked in a deep breath and started to explain. "Well… I was dating this guy for a while and he left me for my room mate. Now they are over there constantly because apparently they hate me. I don't want to leave the area because it's close to the college and to my job. So please, I beg you take pity on my situation."

"Left you for your roommate? The audacity!" Miroku exclaimed, he hadn't returned to the game and so far his kills were at zero.

"Says the home wrecker." It was only a mutter from Inuyasha but it earned him a face full of pillow.

"So the verdict?" Kagome's hands were folded in front of her as she stared at them. She was using the puppy eyes, it had to work.

"I don't see why not. What about you Inuyasha?"

"I don't really care." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and that was that.

The round of Halo ended and the two got up to help her move her things from the upstairs bedroom in her old apartment to the upstairs bedroom in her new apartment.

"I don't understand." Ayame was following Kagome around the apartment as she grabbed her a thing here and there that belonged to her.

"You don't understand what?"

"Why you are leaving."

Several phrases like because you are a whore filled her mind but she was much more mature that that. "How can you not understand?"

"It's just a boy. You are ruining a friendship because of a boy?"

"You ruined it first." Kagome bit back. "You betrayed me, and better yet you rub it in my face."

"So I can't bring him to the house? We are always supposed to just pretend where I live doesn't exist?"

"See that's the best part." Kagome threw the rest of her food in a box with more force than necessary. "I don't live here anymore so you don't have to worry about it."

"And what about me? How am I supposed to afford this place on my own?"

"I'll pay rent here until you get a new room mate. My new room mates agreed to cover that until then."

Kagome grabbed her box of canned goods and marched to the front door.

"Kagome… did you drink all of my pop?"

Kagome stopped in the door way and looked back over her shoulder. "Did you deserve it?"

>>>

Well that's it for now. Miroku will have a slight shock for Kagome next round? And that's only one part.


End file.
